A need exists to improve elemental detection limits for production of ultra-pure materials used in various industries including, e.g., the semiconductor industry and nuclear industry, and in such fields as, e.g., geochemistry and biochemistry. Various instruments and methods are currently used for determination of most elements in the periodic table such as Inductively Coupled Plasma Mass Spectrometry (ICP-MS) that report theoretical detection limits of <106 atoms/mL. However, in practice, theoretical detection limits are rarely achieved due to elemental contamination of samples and process blanks that occurs during preparation for instrumental analysis. Common sources of contamination include: contaminants present in chemicals used to dissolve samples, contaminants leached from walls of the container, and contaminants introduced into samples from air borne particulates. The terms “contaminant” or “contamination” as used herein means an unwanted or undesirable minor constituent introduced into a sample material or a process blank undergoing analysis that interferes with quantitation of a target isotope or a background measurement. Contaminants introduced into samples and process blanks during sample preparation can easily exceed impurities present in the original sample since concentration of original impurities often drops to trace and ultra-trace levels in ultra-pure samples due to dilution. Thus, accurate measurement of target isotopes in an original sample can often become impossible because of contamination-generated backgrounds, not because of sensitivity limitations of the analytical technique being used. Consequently, detection limits for most elements lie only in the range from about 109 atoms/mL (1 ppt) to about 1012 (1 ppb). Accordingly, new systems and processes are needed that minimize contamination thereby providing reliable, ultrasensitive determination of target isotopes in high and ultra-high purity materials. The present invention addresses these needs.